Akatsuki's baby
by Kuro-Kan-and-Shika
Summary: Deidara's a dad? When Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan run into a baby girl in an abandond shelter, Will Deidara keep it or leave it, Will Konan let him? Forgive for my spelling. T for major Cussing
1. Chapter 1

Deidara looked around the empty room. Him, Sasori and Hidan had wandered into an abanded shelter. Plenty of dead people.

"I wonder what happened?" Sasori said.

"I don't know." A small sound came from the corner of the room."What the hell was that?"

"Whoa Hidan, Scared?" Deidara teased.

"Hell no, Why would I be fucking scared of a sound?"

"Un..."

"Who's there?" Deidara slowly advanced. Suddenly there was a Whimpering sound. Then crying of an infant.

"What the hell, A baby?"

Deidara dropped his arms from the Defensive stance he was in. He walked up to the baby and scooped it up.

The baby stopped crying instantly. "Un...? Chi...Chi?"

"Did it just say...Chichi?" Hidan said a smile playing on his face. "Aww, Deidara you're a Dad! Does that mean Sasori is the mom?" He said Laughing. This Got him two death glares and a smack to the head from Deidara.

"NO! WERE NOT GAY!" They screamed together. Hidan shrugged and kept walking.

"Are you really going to bring it home?" Hidan said.

"HELL NO!" He said putting back down.

"Chi..Chi?" Tears formed in the baby's eyes.

Deidara looked painfully at the baby girl, (They assumed) but he turned and left without a word.

"Hey Were the Hell were you guys?" They heard Konan yell as soon as they took a step into the room.

"We went to an abandoned Shelter...Deidara found a baby, but he left her."

"WHAT?"

Soon enough Deidara found himself back at the same, smelly shelter, Surrounded by rotting carcasses. With Pain, Konan of course, and Hidan.

"AWWWWW, look at her!" Konan squealed, picking up the baby.

The baby simply pointed at Deidara and said, "Chichi." Konan raised an eyebrow.

"Chichi huh? She's attached to you, Chichi." Deidara just smiled.

"I guess I am, Dad now."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Deidara was excepting the baby? He was okay with it? Happy to be its Father?

"Since Deidara has excepted being Father to this baby girl, I guess It has to come home with us." Pain spoke up.

"She needs a name Deidara, what will you name her?" Kisame said.

"Kori."

"Kori? Ice, Why?" Konan said confused.

"Cause, its in her eyes." Everyone looked to her eyes. Ice blue eyes. Konan wrapped her in a blanket she had brought. "Lets go."

"Did you bring it back?" Kakuzu asked, looking at the Bundle in Deidara's arms.

"Does it look like I brought her, back?" Deidara said, glaring at him for yelled like that.

The rest of the Akatsuki gathered around Deidara to see the Baby girl he held. Kisame was standing out of sight as Well as Zetsu.

"Why are you guys over there? Get over here." Konan said.

"What if, i mean, she gets scared, of me?" Kisame said shifting his feet nervously, "Same here!" Zetsu said. "**Oh, who cares about the damned baby, its just a baby!" **His other half said. They began fighting.

"Come on Kisame," Konan said. Watching Deidara hand Kori carefully to Itachi, who did not cry. But smiled. "I mean, She's not scared of Itachi, Or Tobi."

Kisame stepped forward. Itachi Handed Kori to him.

Kori giggled, "Fishy..." She said Grabbing Kisame's sleeve. Kisame's face went from nervous, to happy, to Annoyed, and handed it to Pain, who had asked to hold the baby.

She didn't smile or cry, but stared. She frowned, Staring. Pain quickly handed her to Konan. Who Cocked her head a little. "What's the matter?"

"She wa gonna cry!" Pain said quickly.

Everyone looked at Pain. He looked, Upset?

...DEIDARA'S A DAD! YAY! In a way,

I hoped you liked it, Please Reiveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

First! Thanks to Freewolf17,and Courtesy counts and Beta-chi for Reviewing!

I don't own Naruto (Which I forgot to say last time! Sorry.)

Akatsuki's baby ch. 2!

Pain seemed to stay away from Kori as much as possible. Kisame loved her and took care of her half the time,(His nickname was still Fishy) Deidara and Konan did the rest.

She of course, woke up in the middle of the night like any baby. Hidan did not like this.

Deidara slowly got up, Hearing Kori crying. "Oh..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Hidan. Throwing a pillow over his head.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Deidara yelled. Banging on his wall, (I guess His room is next to Hidans) He picked her up and cuddled her. She stopped crying eventually. Falling back asleep. He put her down and got back in bed and fell asleep himself.

Deidara woke up, and looked at Kori who was sitting up playing with some of his clay. "Oh...Wait, Were did you get that?" He said standing up. He took it from her. She looked at him with a confused expression. "This is my EXPLOSIVE...clay...Shit! Do you have any more?" He said picking her up hastily, Looking around, "You don't seem to have anymore..." He said,

Then he smelled something, "Oh...Noooo, uh-uh, no way!" He said shaking his head.

Kori on the other hand giggled and smiled at Deidara.

"Uh, KONAN!"

Deidara watched Konan change Kori, "Your going to have to learn how to change a diaper Deidara." Konan said. Finishing up. She picked her up. And put some clothes on her.

"She's gonna be a mess," Deidara said smiling. "Oh yea..."


	3. What about Haha?

"tachi?" Kori said quietly standing in the door way.

Itachi looked away from his book, to the clay covered 3 yr old. He also noted a cut on her face and a little bruise. "What did you do?" He said putting the book down. "I thought Chichi told you not to play with his explosive clay. Lets clean you up." He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"I-I Know but Chichi said I could pway with his Non-Explosive clay and I must have got the wrong one." She said in her cute 3 yr old voice,

"Oh," He said, Scrubbing the clay off. "Ok, I'm going to go get a band-aid, stay right there." He ran and got a band-aid. When he got back Kori was playing with Something on the floor,

"Kori put that down," He said taking it away, and throwing it in the trash. He put the band-aid on the cut and picked her up, carried her to the living room, and sat her down on the couch and turned the TV on. "There, Watch this." He said turning it to The channel with all the .3 yr old Shows.

But as soon as he turned he heard Kori speak, "tachi?" She said softly.

"Yes?"

"I have Chichi? Right?"

"Yea."

"What about Haha?"

Itachi was silent, He remember Deidara had freaked out one night, worrying if she would ask this. He didn't really expect her to ask about the mother. He walked to the couch and sat next to her.

"Well, Haha went away, for a while, she may not ever be back." He said quietly to the 3yr old.

She looked up at his face, eyes tearful. "Never again?"

"Maybe," With this answer she began to cry. Stuffing her face in Itachi's chest. He slowly put his arms around her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. Chichi wouldn't know either I'm afraid." He said.

Later

"What happened I heard Kori crying." Deidara asked Itachi.

"Well," Itachi said with a nervous sigh, "She asked..."

"Asked what?" Deidara said turning around to grab a cup out of the cabinet for some water.

"About, erm...The mother."

The sound of The plastic cup falling onto the counter was heard through the kitchen.

"WHAT? What did you say?" He said turning around.

"I told her that she left! That she may not ever come back!" Itachi said.

"Dammit,"

"I don't see why it's so important, why can't you just tell her you found her in a abandoned shelter?"

"Cause She thinks I'm her real dad, by blood, plus she's 3. Oh well, I think about it in the morning." Deidara said, putting the cup back and walking out. He walked to the couch, were the 3 yr old slept. He sighed picking her up.

Sorry my chapters are getting short, I'm trying to do them by Age.

Reveiw! Thanks for reading ^_^


	4. 5 years!

"Wow, 5 years old!" Deidara said, putting Kori in his lap.

"Yup!" Kori said happily. " 5 Years is really old!" Kori said, giggling.

"Then does that mean Kuzu is REALLY old?" Hidan said that sarcastic smile on his face.

"How old is he?" She said tilting her head.

" He's 105!" Hidan said.

"WOW!" She said gasping. "That's really old! He should be dead!" She said.

The whole kitchen burst into laughter. Except for Kakuzu who did not find that funny.

Hidan was laughing the hardest and loudest of them all.

"Hurry and blow the candles out so we can eat it!" Tobi said, And she did.

A couple of months later...

"Chichi...I don't feel so good..." She said, holding her stomach.

"Go throw up in the bathroom!" Konan yelled, not wanting to clean up puke.

She nodded and ran. Soon you heard the sound of A 5 yr old throwing up.

"Oh no, she got that stomach virus from Hidan..." Deidara groaned and followed her to the restroom. He picked her up and wiped the extra puke of her chin with a towel.

"Come on, I'll check your tempature and then you can go to bed. How's that?" He said.

Then now Pale Kori nodded.

About a day later.

"This isn't Stomach virus, is it?" Itachi said, looking down at the pale 5 yr old. She squirmed and whimpered.

Deidara had been at her bedside all that night and the whole day, "Deidara, you need you r rest, Please go to bed." Konan begged.

"No." He said looking at the sick 5 yr old.

"What could it be though?" Kisame spoke up. She coughed loudly, It was when she drew her hand back they realized.

Deidara's eyes widened, When she drew her hand back, it had blood on it.

"That tastes funny." She said weakly.

"That means Pneumonia." Pain said calmly.

"Konan cant cure that can she?" Deidara said in panic.

"No, I can't! We have to get medical help from another village!"

"Won't it heal on its own?" Hidan said in his non-caring tone.

"SHE'S A FIVE YEAR OLD!" Konan and Deidara yelled together.

"I'm going to go get help." Konan said simply. Then she disappeared before anyone could argue.

I needed to post something. I need some ideas, So if you got any idea's please Share them. Thank you!


	5. another chapter

Sorry I haven't Updated the story. I've been busy so, and I almost forgot about it.

Ch.5 Akatsuki's Baby

Konan headed towards Konohagakure. She was almost dreading this. She slowly advanced on the gates. Two Ninja were there. They both Tackled her.

"I'm not here to do anything! I swear!" She said. "Get the Hell off of me!" They believed her and let her go. (Wow smart...)

She ran through the gates, She was looking for a particular Pink haired girl. Once she spotted her, she grabbed her. "I need your help! and you WILL Cooperate with me!" Sakura's face hardened. "Someone from Our group is extremely sick, and we'll do anything! If you try to heal her!" She said.

Back with Kori and Co.

Deidara Sat next to Kori, holding her hand. She trembled, Her fever was extremely high.

"I hope Konan gets back soon." Deidara said putting his face in his one free hand.

"We can only Wait and find out." Kisame said. Even Hidan was in the room. He nodded, staring at the Sick 5 year old. With...Sympathy? (Whoa)

They heard a crash in the living room. Kisame walked out. For a moment there was silence , then "KONAN!" Konan came rushing in with Sakura behind her.

"Her, The five year old!" She said. Pointing at Kori. Sakura went to work Immeadenantly. Wondering, 'Is she so important that they would risk revealing there hideout to me? My team would track me back here, and come and get me, how the hell did they get a five year old? Here?'

Later...

Sakura finnaly finished. She was asleep now, But she was so much better now. Deidara stood, "Thank you so much. This is my daughter, Kori We raised her, found her in an abanded Shelter. We took her in. She means so much to me." Deidara said. "You may leave now, If you like." He said. Sakura nodded, Surprised that they were being so kind. She turned and left.

Sorry This is so short guys, I have to go and i wanted to get a chapter up like I promised so here it is, I promise The sixth chapter will be Long! Reiveiw!


	6. DNA?

Hey guys! I'm back, This would have been on here sooner but I had about 3/4 of this chapter finished on my account, but I got a virus that infected everything and the only thing I could do on that account was Porn...One porn site. D: NOT PLEASENT! We couldn't get rid of it either. So..I lost EVERYTHING. :( But I kind of changed it anyways, so It all works out...I guess

By the way, am I the only one who gets ticked off when someone insults Naruto or a Hyuga in general? I must be weird...

I woke up with my eyes hurting and a horrible headache. I looked at my alarm clock.

"Ten..." I tried to say but it came out like "Bleh..."

I stumbled into the hall, to the bathroom. I took a shower and got changed. I looked at my calender. "Hey!" I yelled. Looking at the square that read May 30th "Who the fuck wrote a note that says it's your birthday on my calendar ?"

I walked into the main room as a whole bunch of 'I didn't's' were yelled. Then the pain in my eyes worsened. I held one eye for a second before going to get the Advil.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked. I turned around real fast to see My dad standing there, smiling at me.

"Oh, A headache. Why?"

"No reason."

"I'll be in my room." Just as I turned, he said, "Hey, your eyes...They..."

"What?" I asked in alarm.

"Oh, never mind."

I walked to my room, and shut the door. That's when it happened, The pain in my eyes increased horribly and I fell onto my knees. Gasping for air. I screamed as it got worse.

The door flew open and Dad stood there Konan was behind him. "Kori!" He said dropping to his knee's next to me. I grunted, I couldn't speak, I was in to much pain I wanted to claw my eyes out, it would feel so much better than this.

He picked me up and put me on the bed, Vein's were popping out around my eyes.

"Her eyes, there changing..." Konan said, They were becoming duller and duller till they turned to a grayish/lilac color. My hair had become darker over the course of time. It was now a dark dark brown.

The pain began to go down slowly throughout the day. I began to sleep.

I woke the next day, my eyes were sore and so was my body. It hurt horribly to move.

After about thirty minutes Konan came in. She stopped and stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"W-What?" I asked with a rough voice. Konan handed me a mirror that was laying on my dresser.

I had Dark Dark Brown hair and completely Lilac eyes. I gasped and dropped the mirror.

"What...Happened?"

"I don't know, Itachi said he had seen it happen before, I think you had Hyuga DNA, and..."

"I understand..."

It may not be logical...but work with me here. Not a lot is logical in Fanfiction! XD

But anyways...

This is where the real story starts! Yay! The next one will be out soon. Thanks guys!


	7. SickAgain

XD I went to go look up my Story in the search and I couldn't find it, I figured out I spelled it wrong, all this time I was spelling it wrong! Well I know the issue now...

"She is Hyuga now, She needs to go learn from a Hyuga about her Byakugan." Itachi Argued.

Pein had been silent the whole argument, until he said, "She should Travel to Konohagakure, She won't suspected as one of the Akatsuki, and it would give us an advantage if she did return she would have made good friends of the Shinobi there and know everything there is to know."

Deidara new that was true, and she probably would return, but still he didn't want her to go. She was his daughter.

"Deidara...do you understand?" Pein asked him.

"Yes. Kori-san..." Kori walked in. Looking down.

"You heard..yes?" Pein asked.

"Yes..I have."

"Do you agree."

"Yes, When should I leave?"

"As soon as possible." Kori nodded and walked out of the room.

(Time passes, lots of good byes...and all that goes with that)

I stood infront of the hide out, I smiled at all of them. 'Ugh, I can't go.' I thought.

"Yes you can," Konan said as if she was reading my mind, she hugged me. I looked at Dad and said goodbye and turned. I hesitated for a second before walking away, and as I did, I became sure that it was the hardest thing I would ever do in my life.

As I continued to travel I was wounded many times and I became sick, to sick to travel.

'Ugh..I can't keep going to Konoha, I have to stop.' I thought. I fell to my knees, holding my stomach as I hacked up blood onto the ground.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. It became harder to breath.

A boy dressed in all black came running to me. "Hey! You okay?" He asked kneeling infront of me.

"I...Ne...Need he..." Everything went Black.

I woke up in bed, I didn't open my eyes however but I could tell that someone was wringing a cloth next to the bed.

"How is she?" Someone with a rough low voice asked.

"Not so good. Her fever is still to high." A girl answered.

I slowly opened my eyes as she put the cloth on my forehead.

"Oh your awake. How do you feel?" She asked.

I didn't respond, I just blinked. Then my hand flew to my mouth in a coughing fit, I felt a warm liquid spray all over my hands.

"Your coughing up blood?" She said alarmingly.

"She is?" The same voice from before, asked.

I looked up and gasped. "Sabaku no Gaara!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm probably going to make them short like that from now on.

Dei: That'll be a very long Story.

Me: Yea..Yea I know. But hopefully an awsome story.

Thanks guys for your support and for reading my stories!


	8. Kankuro

I promise you I won't put her With Gaara...Promise, if you mean pairing anyways.

I'm going to try to make them longer , I didn't realize how short they were there. So yes they'll be longer.

...

"Sabaku no Gaara!" I said under my breath. I had heard many bad thing about lots of people including Gaara, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet.

"Lay down." She said, handing me another cloth to wipe my hand off with. I slowly laid down, and I automatically fell asleep it seemed.

I awoke again and the same boy who found me was standing at the end of my bed. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that I was on oxygen. I immedeantly looked around, 'A hospital room?' I thought.

"When you started to cough up blood we took you to a doctor, and he said that you were to weak and sick to be staying at our house."

I stayed quiet. I didn't dare say anything. But my mind was screaming 'Thank him.' But I couldn't.

"Why are you traveling?" He asked.

"I was traveling to Konohagakure, for training." I said slowly.

"Kankuro." He said suddenly.

"Kori." I replied.

I was forced to stay until I was fully recovered. Over the time I got to know, Kankuro and Temari, Gaara never talked to me though. But It didn't bother me.

When I finally was able to leave, I found it hard, almost as hard as when I left Akatsuki. It was then that I realized something, I realized how hard this was actually going to be, Having to leave behind, People, Places, Things...Family. I had to be better prepared.

One more thing, I turned to Kankuro and said, "Hey, Thanks for saving me."

(Skipping ahead)

After a day or two, I found my self standing at the gates of Konohagakure, smiling.

The sun was just going under the horizon, and not many people were out.

I slowly walked into the city, A Ramen shop was still open, and I was hungry.

I sat down at the shop, "What are you going to have?" He asked.

"Surprise me." I said bluntly. The man Smiled and nodded.

Another boy ran up behind me and sat on another stool at the other end.

He ordered. I Watched him out of the corner of my eye, eating Ramen.

"Hey I've never seen you around before!" The boy said.

"Just arrived, My names Kori, yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." My eyes Widened in shock. Uzumaki Naruto, the ninetails!

"What is it?" He asked looking at me confused, tilting his head.

I pushed back my shock and returned to normal, "N-Nothing, Sorry!"

"You have somewhere to stay?" He asked.

"No, Not yet."

"Come stay at my house!"

"N-No I couldn't I would cause trouble!"

"No, C'mon!" He said, grabbing my arm.

"Noooo! My Ramen!

...

I'm sorry, I would've written more, But I needed to update today, but I'm running out of time.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, there is no excuse but Laziness now. Shame on me.

Please Reveiw. I hope this isn't to short.

~Kuro-Kan and Shika


	9. Hyuga Neji?

I sat up, drowsy. Light was filtering through the blinds. I expected Tobi to run in the room, being his usual, idiot self.

But then I remembered that I wasn't at home, and I was suddenly depressed.

"I miss you guys…" I said to myself, staring out the window. Then I shook my head and stood.

The house was eerily silent, nobody was around.

I decided to leave. I didn't really want to stick around Naruto's house any longer.

I walked out into the bright light. God, it was too bright.

I took out a folded piece of paper that Kankuro had given me; it had a name written on it.

"_Oh, You're looking for training? Hyuga, huh? I know someone." Kankuro took out a piece of paper and wrote the name down. "Here, go find him."_

_I looked down at the paper, reading the name. "Hyuga Neji?" I looked back up at him. _

_Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, he's real serious. He might train you, and maybe he can tell you why you just..Well…suddenly changed."_

Where was I supposed to look for him? Maybe I could have asked Naruto, if he was still around.

I began to walk, just wandering, taking in everything I could about the town, since that was half of what I was here for.

I looked forward to returning home, to seeing Dad again. But how far away would that be?

My heart ached, I had found that, home wasn't what I missed the most.

As strange as it sounds, I missed Kankuro. I couldn't explain it, and I hated it.

Suddenly something slammed into my shoulder, sending me stumbling towards concrete. I quickly caught myself and looked up to see a girl with Dark brown hair in two buns staring at me, a slight look of panic in her face. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, no big deal." I smiled.

She stared. "I've never seen you around…you're Hyuga?" She asked, looking a little confused.

"Um…Yeah…my names Kori." I said slowly.

"I'm Tenten!" She said. "I'm sorry, but I gotta catch up to someone, see you around!" She turned and ran down the street, leaving me staring after her, awfully confused.

I continued walking, and eventually I saw the girl again, she was walking with two other guys, one had long, dark brown hair, the other black hair, in a ponytail. I watched them from afar, slowly walking behind them. I have to admit, I felt awfully stalkerish.

The girl turned around, walking backwards and saw me. "Oh, Kori!" She called. Both the boys turned.

"Who's she?" The one with the pony tail asked.

The other just stared. He had lilac eyes, like me. Was he Neji?

She ran to me. "This is Kori!" She said. "Meet Neji, and Shikamaru." She said, pointing to each of them.

That was Hyuga Neji.

He smiled politely and said nothing. "Hey." Shikamaru said.

I wasn't sure what to say…so I just smiled back . "Hi." I replied.

"Did you just get here? I've never seen you around." Shikamaru asked.

That question was getting old.

"Yeah." I answered. "I'm actually searching for someone." I said, quietly.

"Who?" Tenten asked, getting a confused look on her face.

"It's okay, I've already found him."

Whoa, I updated.

Eh…I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I'm going to try and update this as much as possible.

Hope you like it.

(and sorry it's so short…again…ahahaha)

~Kuro-Kan and Shika


	10. Chapter 10

"Me?" Neji looked confused, but he remained calm.

I nodded. "Yes, it's a really long story." I had to explain everything to him, but I wished that Tenten and Shikamaru weren't here. I glanced at them, nervous.

Shikamaru paused, and then spoke. "Do you want us to leave?"

Did he read minds?

I hesitated and then nodded. "Yes…I need to talk to you." I said.

"C'mon Tenten." Shikamaru said, walking off.

Tenten hesitated, and then turned and walked away.

Neji stared at her. "Yes?" He asked.

"W-Well…" I didn't know where to start. I took a deep breath and explained everything to him.

His expression was blank, I couldn't read it. "Where are you from?" He asked after moments of silence. He didn't see a headband on her anywhere.

Crap.

How was I supposed to explain that to him? I couldn't tell him I was with the Akatsuki.

"I don't know." I said quickly, I kept my head up.

"You don't know? How do you not know?" He was starting to get suspicious of her.

"I just don't, I can't remember anything beyond that." I lied; I was especially good at it to.

Now he looked confused. "C'mon!" Someone called. "Are you guys finished yet?" I heard Tenten call, running back down the street.

Neji sighed a little. "I'll think about it." He said.

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Shikamaru came to stand next to me, and Tenten stood next to Neji, she didn't look so kind anymore.

I didn't say anything. "I have to go." I said quickly, smiling.

Neji nodded. "See you around." I said quickly, and walked away. I didn't walk very far, just within ear shot of the group.

"She doesn't know where she's from." Neji said.

"I didn't see a headband on her…" Tenten said.

"How?" Shikamaru questioned.

"She says she just doesn't remember, maybe her memory was erased?" Neji suggested, but it seemed unreal.

Shikamaru nodded. "Maybe we should take her to Tsunade..."

"Yeah." Tenten agreed.

Neji simply nodded and walked in my direction. I turned and ran as fast as I could, I couldn't look like I had been eavesdropping.

I slowed down to a walk once I was a respectable distance away, I looked back and didn't see them at all.

I let out a sigh of relief; I almost hoped they wouldn't catch up to me.

I walked quickly, constantly glancing behind me.

Suddenly someone grabbed both my arms and pulled me into an alleyway. As soon as we were in the protection of the alleyways, they let me go.

"What the hell-" I looked up to see Hidan towering over me. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I shrieked.

"Oh, I just happened to be around." Hidan answered, shrugging.

I sighed, deciding not to argue with him. "Well, found anyone to train you yet?" He asked.

I nodded. "Well…he's thinking about it, I'm not sure…" I answered, getting to my feet, he still towered over me. I _hate_ being short.

"Deidara sends his greetings." He said, a little sarcastically.

"Kori!" Someone yelled from down the street.

Shit. Someone must have seen me.

"Hidan, get out of here." I said, and walked around the corner, leaving him behind.

I was relieved when I saw only Shikamaru walking down the street. "Oh, Hey Shikamaru." I said, smiling.

"Hey." He replied, walking up next to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Who was that?" He looked down the alleyway. Thankfully Hidan was gone, but I knew he was still around. Probably watching me. He is such a stalker…

Anyways.

I glanced behind me. "It was nothing, an accident."

Shikamaru didn't seem to believe me, but he didn't argue, and I was thankful he didn't.

**Thanks to everyone who still reads this, I've got some motivation now! :D**

**Now….I just need ideas. **

**New Ch. Will be up soon. (Hopefully) Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika**


	11. Chapter 11

The more I talked to Shikamaru, the more I started to like him. He didn't question me, and he didn't say anything when he thought I was lying, although he was someone I couldn't lie to; he would always figure me out. He wasn't strict like Neji, and he definitely didn't hate me like Tenten.

What did I even do to make Tenten hate me so?

I got along with everyone else just fine, it was just her.

And that Sakura girl, I felt like I knew her before...Not like, a past life or anything! But as if I had known her when I was younger…

Neji decided that he would train me, which I was thankful for, even though it was hard, and time consuming, it would be worth it.

I picked up a package I had received yesterday; I hadn't got around to opening it yet. I had a pretty good Idea of who it was from. I opened it, and a smile grew on my face. It was a picture of Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara. I laughed softly, trying not to be heard. I stared at it, tears coming to my eyes, I would have to hide it, nobody could know who raised me. I quickly hid it.

"What's that?" I jumped and turned around."Why do you jump everytime I speak to you?" Shikamaru asked, standing at the door, laughing.

"Oh, you just surprised me, I didn't hear you coming." I smiled and laughed.

"Anyways, What was that?" Shikamaru asked, why was he being so nosy suddenly?

"It's just a present I got from someone." I shrugged. "No big deal."

"Oh…" His eyes lingered where I had hid the photo. "I heard there was an attack on Sunagakure, by the Akatsuki." He said, casually.

My eyes widened. "W…What?"

"Yeah, I think Kankuro's at the end of the line, they're not sure he'll make it." He said, his face saddened.

I stood, frozen, eyes wide.

Kankuro was…dying…

Involuntarily, I rushed out of the room, running as fast as I could.

"Kori! Where are you going?" Shikamaru called after me.

I had to get to Sunagakure; I had to see Kankuro again.

"Kori!" Shikamaru grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "What is wrong with you?"

I tried to pull my arm from his hand, but he held it firmly. "I have to see him again." I said.

He looked at me confused. "Who…Kankuro?" He asked.

I nodded frantically. "Yes, Shikamaru please! I have to go, what if it's already too late?"

Shikamaru gave me a sympathetic look. "Then let me go with you." He said.

It was my turn to be confused. "Why? Shika I'm fine." I promised, and then paused. This wasn't Shikamaru at all. "Why are you so worried all of the sudden?" I narrowed my eyes, staring at him.

"Last time you traveled, you had your memory erased, what's going to happen this time?" He said.

Shikamaru was especially good at lying as well, but I could tell he was just worried about me in general.

"What? I was weak back then." I started to get impatient and annoyed. He was holding me back, wasting time. "I'm stronger now." He still had a strong grip on my arm.

"You've been here, what, a couple of weeks? And in case you haven't noticed, you get sick awfully easy." Shikamaru said, defending himself.

"So, what if I get sick? And I've been here way longer than that." I replied.

"Then there will at least be someone with you." Shikamaru replied quickly.

That's it. "Fine. You can come with me, I don't care, just, let go of my arm."

He hesitated to do so, and when he did, I shot off back towards my room. I grabbed a few things and then ran to the door.

Shikamaru was right behind me.

I didn't say a word to him, I was pissed. Not just with him, but with my family. When we arrived, I realized something – because I had grown up with them, because I had been raised by the Akatsuki themselves, everything they did hadn't seemed so bad. But now that I have been on both sides, it was horrible.

I ran until I found Temari, and ran to her, grabbing her shoulders, out of breath. "Where is he?" I asked.

She looked confused for a moment. "Kori, what are you doing here?"

"Answer me, Where is Kankuro?" I said, I was starting to catch my breath again.

Her face saddened, and she didn't speak.

"No…" My voice shook, eyes wide and full of horror.

Temari shook her head. "Not yet…" She said. "I'll take you to see him." She led Shikamaru and I to him.

Kankuro was pale, paler then I had ever seen anyone. It seemed it was a miracle he was alive then.

I slowly walked to his bedside, shaking worse with every step, until I collapsed on my knees next to him.

I felt pitiful, like a complete baby. I couldn't understand why I was so upset by this.

Kankuro stirred a little, opening his eyes, coming back into contiousness.

I couldn't help but smile, "Hey, Kuro." I said, using the old nickname I had learned before I came to Konohagakure.

Kankuro couldn't help but smile as well. "Hey." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." I said, my smile faded as anger settled in again. "Who was it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He coughed twice into his hand, wincing.

"Which Member of the Akatsuki was it?" I asked again.

Why was I asking him this? I couldn't do anything even if I knew. I wouldn't be able to.

Kankuro paused as if remembering.

"Do you know their name?" I kind of didn't expect him to know their name, but I was wrong.

"Itachi."

**I really don't have anything to say…except..**

**Review please! **

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika**


	12. Chapter 12

…I…Itachi?

Itachi was like a brother to me, he took care of me, and comforted me when Deidara could not. If Deidara was not there, Itachi was.

I felt betrayed, I felt sick. I didn't understand. Why would Itachi do something like this? The answer was perfectly clear to me. But I didn't want to understand, I didn't want to accept it. I had never thought I would actually make friends. I never thought they would be hurt by the Akatsuki. I wasn't prepared for this.

I felt like I was stuck between two worlds. A world of evil, the world I was raised in, the world where my family resided. And a world of good, the world my friends were. I would eventually have to make a decision…

I shook my head, trying to shove that thought into the back of my mind. I tried to focus on Kankuro.

I wouldn't leave his side, not for anything. I wanted to stay with him, until I was sure he would live, until he was recovered. I knew Neji wouldn't be happy with my disappearing act. But facing him when I got back was the least of my problems.

Shikamaru stood at the back of the room, listening quietly.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked me, staring at me.

I kept my eyes on the floor. "It's nothing…" I then looked up and smiled. "I guess I'm just worried."

"I'll be fine." Kankuro answered, laughing. "I don't see what the big rush was." He said.

Kankuro really hadn't seemed all that bad now that he was awake…

I turned to glare at Shikamaru. He lied to me.

He only stared back, not saying a word.

"I…Someone." I paused, throwing an accusative look at Shikamaru. "Told me you were dying, but…" I trailed off. _…I'm glad I get to see you again…_

_I really missed you._

Haha, there was no way I was going to say that out loud.

"But…?" Kankuro prompted.

I shook my head again. "Nothing."

Then I thought of something, Temari had acted so upset…but Kankuro was fine…

Wait…

I turned and looked up at Temari, and in return she smiled. "Did you finally figure it out?"

Shikamaru also smiled, laughing a little.

I looked between the three, looking to Kankuro for answers. But he looked just as confused as I did.

Suddenly, it hit me, and I was sure I turned completely red.

They brought me here…telling me that Kankuro was dying, but he was really fine…right? Did they bring me to him?

Was I _that _obvious?

"What?" Kankuro said, confused.

"Your welcome." Shikamaru said.

"You really did miss him…didn't you?" Shikamaru asked me later that night.

I nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah…"

"I could tell."

"Was it really the Akatsuki?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah…It wasn't really that bad…" He said.

"Oh.." I didn't know what to say next…I didn't want to say anything about Kankuro. There was a long silence, and then he asked me something I would had never expected.

"…Do you love him?"

I was sure I was blushing now; I had no idea what to say. I knew the answer…but…I didn't want to admit it.

_Yes…Yes I do…_

**I never want to write this fic, but once I sit down and write it, I actually really enjoy it.**

**I'm pretty surprise I've made it twelve chapters...I didn't really expect it to turn into something like this...**

**Reveiw Please^^**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika**


	13. Chapter 13

I was frozen. I wanted to say no, to lie to him. But I couldn't lie…could I?

Plus, he'd probably figure me out anyways…like always.

"I…" …was about to answer, but then another question popped into my head. "Why do you want to know, that?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Just wondering."

I didn't say anything after that; I knew he wasn't 'Just wondering.'

A thought occurred to me. How did Shikamaru feel? He was so worried earlier…about me…?

But even if he…he did feel that way, Why would he help me get to Kankuro?

It just didn't make any sense.

But then again…  
Shikamaru was weird.

The next morning we left, I really didn't want to, I really didn't want to leave Kankuro. But I had to.

"I don't want to leave." I complained, standing in front of Kankuro. I looked shyly at the ground.

"I don't want you to leave either." Kankuro said, gently.

"I know…" I said, I still didn't look up at him. Shikamaru waited patiently in the background. I could feel him staring at me.

Suddenly, Kankuro pulled me into his arms. My eyes widened, and I tensed. But I didn't pull away.

Eventually I relaxed, and rested my head on his chest. Letting him hold me.

"I'm really going to miss you." Kankuro said quietly.

"I don't see why." I said, laughing a little.

"Because, I love you." He replied.

I looked up at him for a moment, and then pulled away, looking down.

What was I doing? I couldn't go falling in love, when I would eventually turn against them…

But, it was too late...wasn't it?

"I-I'm sorry…" I said, in a whisper, then I turned, and walked away. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I struggled not to look back. Too see his face once more.

And yet again, we traveled home in silence.

When we arrived, it was night, and I was thankful, I wasn't ready to deal with Neji, well…anyone really.

I sat alone in my room, I couldn't sleep. I thought about returning to the Akatsuki. Would I have to fight the people who are my friends now…? I decided that I would definitely return to the Akatsuki, It was right. But it would be painful…very painful.

The next morning, I felt depressed. It was almost painful to getup.

Not only that, I wasn't looking forward to facing Neji.

"Where the hell have you been?" Neji asked, he didn't look angry, just _really _annoyed.

I felt like I had no energy to even answer him, but I pushed everything to the back of my mind, and answered him. "Shikamaru." Was all I said.

"Shikamaru? What'd he do…kidnap you?" Neji asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sort of…?" I answered, laughing sheepishly.

"Explain to me how your 'sort of kidnapped.'…please?"

"I was..erm…lured there?"

"You're an idiot." Neji said.

"But-"

"Quit making excuses." He said sharply. "Training."

"Excuses! He said-"

Neji turned and walked away, towards the training grounds. I groaned a little, and followed him.

"How long, do you think, this will go on for?" I asked Neji.

He shrugged. "A couple more months…years…?"

_Years would be nice. _I thought to myself, but then it wouldn't be. Years until I was out of here, yes. But Years until I could see the Akatsuki again.

Did I really want out of here though? That would be years until I would have to deal with the pain of returning. But the more time to make more friends, know people better, make returning even more painful. Each had its Pros and Cons.

But it sounded like I had a while to think about it.

**Review please! **

**Hope you liked.**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika**


	14. Chapter 14

Every day, I felt horrible. Every day, I was forced to push my pain and depression into the back of my mind, even the horrible anticipation of having to go home, the idea of fighting my friends, even my family here, makes me sick.

_Family? _I scoffed. _What family?_

I didn't really want to consider Neji, or even Hinata family. Even though, we might of really been related.

I eventually stopped eating, I don't even know why. All the stress must have gotten to me.

Neji seemed to have noticed how much weaker I was getting. But he didn't say anything to me about it. Did Shika tell him what happened? I'd kill him.

I walked to my room, exhausted after a long day of training, and gasped, seeing Shikamaru standing there. He held a picture in his hand. At first I didn't realize what it was. But then I saw the open drawer, and realized exactally which picture it was.

"Sh-Shikamaru!" I yelled, tearing it out of his hands. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shrieked. He gave me a very serious look.

"Kori, what is this?" He asked, referring to the picture in my hands.

I was panicking on the inside. "A picture someone gave me…for reference." I said deffensevily. "I didn't know what the Akatsuki looked like." I said.

"Kori, where are you from? You know, don't you?"

Technically…no…I don't.

"I don't know!" I said. "What the hell are you doing looking through my damn stuff anyways?"

"I've seen the picture before." He said.

"Where?"

"I've seen you with it before."

Realization hit me. He was there when I first received it. He saw me open it, and smile.

"How much you panicked when I said Sunagakure was attacked by the Akatsuki…the look on your face when he said the attacker was Itachi…the picture…" He paused, speaking softly. "They raised you…didn't they?" He asked voice gentle.

I could only stare, I felt myself starting to tremble, I felt everything falling apart. Stress, exhaustion, everything getting to me. I put my head down, trying to hide the oncoming tears. I couldn't lie to him anymore…

"Y-Yes…" My voice barely above a whisper. "I really don't know where I'm from…" I said. "They found me…and they raised me…"

I couldn't hold it back any longer, I broke down, crying. I felt so _stupid. _

Shikamaru then hugged me, shushing me, and telling me it would be okay. I couldn't believe him.

"You c-can't tell anyone." I whispered, I still trembled slightly.

Shikamaru nodded, and let me go. "I won't."

Little did I know, how useless that promise would be. I wasn't aware of what was to go on the next morning...

"Kori! Kori! Get up!" Someone hissed, shaking me.

"What?" I whined, I recognized Neji's voice.

"Were under attack, get your ass up." There was panic in his voice, and regret…why?

I shot up. "Who?" I said, getting ready as quickly as possible.

"Akatsuki." Neji answered just as quick. I froze, feeling sick.

"W-What?"

"Come on." Neji hissed at me. He ran out my door, I followed close behind.

It was eerily silent for a battle to be raging. We arrived at the gates, there was a small crowd…it seemed. I looked at Neji confused. "Attack?" I said. Then I saw what was beyond the crowd.

Shikamaru was on the ground, unmoving, blood pooled around him.

Deidara, himself, stood over him, he was angry. I gasped, feeling even sicker; it took everything I had not to throw up.

Suddenly, anger surged through me. I ran through the crowd, even pushing people down, away, whatever it took to get to him. When I made it to the front of the crowd, I stopped short, seeing Shikamaru's pale face. It was chalk white. _**He was gone…**_

"W-What…d-did you do?" I said, voice barely above a whisper.

I collapsed on my knees next to Shikamaru's body.

"Kori…I-" Deidara looked just as surprised to see me.

"I thought…I thought…" My voice shook, looking down at Shikamaru's lifeless body. "..You were my father…" I looked up at him, eyes full of fury.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed, trying to attack him. But my efforts were stopped. Neji had grabbed my arms, pulling me back.

Deidra stared. "Kori…come back." He said. "Come back to the Akatsuki…I came to ask you this."

_Come back to the Akatsuki..._

I was frozen, I wanted to say yes…but what I had just seen, what laid in front of me…I couldn't.

"C-Come…back?" I said, slowly. "So, What? I can kill of my own friends?"

"You don't have to fight, Kori." Deidara said, gently. "We just want you to come back."

His offer wasn't even tempting. "So that I can _watch_ you kill my friends? No!" I said. "If you wanted me to come back, you should have thought twice about killing anyone here. So leave." I said, I didn't want to see him again. I didn't want to see any of the Akatsuki again.

I was surprised when Deidara did leave, he disappeared.

Neji let me go, and I collapsed on my knees next to Shikamaru's body, again. This time, I let the tears flow, They hit the ground endlessly. Mixing in with the rain that was beginning to fall.

I completely ignored the crowd, the adults gathering. Everyone was there, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai, Tsunade herself had shown up.

I stood, standing as they took the body away. Asuma looked in as much pain as I was. I stood next to Neji, trying not to cry anymore. I was drenched in rain, soaking wet. I was getting dizzy, feeling faint.

_Come back to the Akatsuki…_

Those words rung in my head, over, and over, until I could no longer take it. The world in front of me began to swim. I fell backwards, my back slamming into the cold concrete below me.

"Kori!" Neji's voice sounded distant, only the sound of rain hitting the concrete around me was clear.

I blacked out for a couple of minutes, and came back into consciousness; I was being carried by Kakashi. I yet again went unconscious, that was the only thing I can remember beyond collapsing.

The next days went by fast, I was always asleep. I faintly remembered Hinata taking care of me, as well as Sakura. I don't know what happened…Was I sick? In shock, maybe?

Once I could stay conscious, I was forced to eat again, which bothered me. I wasn't very fond of it anymore.

"Why weren't you eating? That's stupid." Sakura said, she was in a awfully bad mood today.

"S-Sorry, Sakura." I replied weakly.

"Eat from now on, yeah?" She asked, in annoyed tone.

I didn't reply, I stared out the window. She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Kori." Sakura apologized.

I shook my head. "Don't be." I coughed into my hand, still looking out the window. I couldn't help but wonder what The Akatsuki were planning now? How was Deidara taking this? I doubt he was taking it well. I doubt any of them were.

Tsunade walked into the room. "Sakrua." She said. "Can I talk to Kori alone?" She asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama." Sakura finished what she was doing, and walked out.

I stared at her, waiting for her to start. I wasn't as respectful as the others.

"You were once part of the Akatsuki?" She started.

I nodded. "Yes…"

"At this age?" She looked confused.

"I was raised by them, I had no choice." I replied.

"We can use the information you have, Kori." Tsunade said.

"I don't want to give any…" I said, I expected to be pressured into it, but I was wrong.  
Tsunade nodded. "I expected as much, I understand." She stood.

I stared at her, confused. "What?" She asked, staring right back.

"I figured you guys would, pressure me for the info…or something." I admitted, tired of lying.

Tsunade shook her head. "We wouldn't…I know it must be painful." She smiled a little. "I'll let you rest." She left me alone.

**Longest, chapter, yet…I think.**

**Review please!**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika**


	15. Chapter 15

I missed Shikamaru; I wished he was sitting next to me, holding my hand. I almost wished it was Neji, or Kankuro who had died, and not him. I felt horrible for wishing that. I started to get angry that it was Shikamaru and not anyone else…I knew it was stupid to get angry over things like that. But why didn't Neji step in? Someone else! Then Shikamaru might still be here...right?

I cut Neji off; I didn't want to talk to him, or anybody else. I was angry with everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked me. She was hoping for a response this time. But I paid her no attention, staring at the wall opposite of me. "C'mon Kori, please talk to me?" She said, letting out a sigh. Finally, I spoke. "Why?" I said, my voice was small, and raspy.

"Were all worried about you…your mad…aren't you?" Hinata asked me.

I nodded, looking down. "Why couldn't someone have saved him?" I asked her, looking up at her.

Hinata gave me a sympathetic look. "It was unstoppable…death isn't something we can stop…"

"Someone could have saved him!" I snapped. "They could have done something!" I raised my voice, making Hinata jump.

"K-Kori, I'm sorry." She said, putting he head down.

I realized what I had done, and also put my head down. "No, Hinata, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Will you please talk to us?" She asked, putting a hand on my arm.

I nodded slowly, still staring down at the sheets. "Y-Yeah…I suppose…"

The next days, I slowly opened back up to everyone; I spoke occasionally, answering questions. But I only missed Shikamaru more. My anger at the Akatsuki grew stronger, as I heard of more attacks.

I knew, that if they couldn't bring me back, they wouldn't go to any extent to bring me back.

No matter how much it hurt Deidara, they wouldn't stop the attacks.

It drove me into silence again, I wasn't angry at them anymore. I was just depressed. I hadn't trained in a week or so…and I'm sure it would help.

So I decided, to yet again, push all the pain, and sadness into a distant corner of my mind, and get back to normal life.

Ugh…

What was I thinking? Life could no longer be normal, not without Shikamaru…everyday just seemed even more depressing, empty, I didn't laugh anymore, I didn't smile. I trained as hard as I could, morning to night. It was the only thing that could keep my districted. I stopped eating again, and only got weaker. I was forced to live with Neji, so that he could keep an eye on me, and I _hated _it.

All I wanted was Shika to come back, for life to return to normal. I wished for the impossible….

Finally…I decided on one thing…

I was no longer training to return to the Akatstuki…

…I was training to kill the Akatsuki…

I wouldn't let them kill anyone else, I wouldn't let them get away with this.

Not if I could help it.

I would do anything, I would give anything to see them dead…fury burned inside me.

Even Hidan, and Kakuzu. I would find some way to stop them. No matter how long it took, no matter what I had to sacrifice…It would happen, one day, they would all be gone.

**Sorry, it's a lot shorter, I was running out of time. But anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Review please!**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika**


	16. Chapter 16

I hated the Akatsuki. They may have raised me, but they were taking away my friends. I promised myself I would avenge Shikamaru. His funeral had passed, but I still couldn't believe he was really gone...

"You have to eat Kori." Neji said, setting a plate in front of me. "Or you can't train."

I pushed the plate away. "No!" I protested.

He pushed it back. "Kori." His voice had a warning note.

"Neji." I replied, annoyed, but I didn't push it back, instead I threw it off the table and it crashed against the wall, food going everywhere. Then I stood and walked out.

I walked until nightfall; I had no intention of returning. I walked aimlessly, until I was on the very edges of Konoha. There I sat down against a wall. I didn't really mean to; but I fell asleep.

I didn't wake up where I had fallen asleep. I definitely wasn't outside. Did Neji find me? I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was dark in the room. I vaguely recognized it.

_My old room..._

I gasped and shot up. What was I doing here?

I looked around the room again; It was exactly like it had been when I left. Slowly I stood.

"Kori, rest." Someone said from out of no where, making me jump. I turned around and found myself facing Konan. "O-Oh...Konan." Was all I said. But I didn't relax, I was among the people who I wanted to kill. Even if Konan had not killed anyone I knew, I still had no mercy for her. This was my chance. I jumped to attack her, but she blocked me, pushing me back. I landed on my back, Konan now standing over me. "You are not strong enough, Kori." She warned. "You haven't trained long enough, do not try this. I understand your anger towards us." Her face saddened.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, completely ignoring what she just said.

"I brought you here." She answered slowly. "You must return to the Akatsuki...You do not understand how much has been brought to ruins because you're gone."

I rolled my eyes. "Good. I hope you fall apart to."

"I'm afraid not." She answered sadly. "Please Kori."

"I haven't even finished training!" I snapped.

"Then finish training and come back." Someone said from behind Konan. I looked up to see Hidan standing behind her.

"No." I said. I began to walk right past her, right past Hidan. I was surprised when they let me. I expected Itachi, or Kisame, or even Deidara to be waiting for me, for someone to be there to try to convince me to return to the Akatsuki.

But there was no one.

I traveled back home, arriving the next morning. I was exhausted. I wonder what Neji was thinking right now, me having just disappeared and all.

The first person I saw was Tenten. Great. "Where have you been?" She shrieked, obviously pissed.

I rolled my eyes. "I...went to visit someone." I answered.

"Neji has been worried sick about you!" Tenten proclaimed, throwing her hands up to emphasize how  
"worried" Neji had been.

"I kind of doubt that..." I said, walking away. I didn't bother to listen to what Tenten had to say. I walked straight to Neji's house.

I saw him sitting at the table, writing something. "Neji?" I spoke, voice quiet.

He didn't turn and looks at me, he didn't speak. Either he didn't hear me, or he was really upset.

"Neji?" I spoke louder this time.

"Where did you go?" He finally asked in response, his voice was cold.

"It was an accident." I said, voice shaky. "The Akatsuki, they kind of kidnapped...me?" I was painfully reminded of the day I came back from Sunagakure, when the only explanation I had for Neji as to why I had disappeared was I was 'sort of kidnapped'

"You mean like, Shikamaru sort of kidnapped you?" He asked, still not turning to look at me.

I had never seen Neji so angry...or upset...whichever. I had never seen him show so much emotion.

He stood. "Why can't you just, stay here?" He asked.

"I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." I begged. I found myself backing away.

"Why are you backing away?" He turned, he now looked utterly confused. He stepped closer, and I stepped back. I didn't know why. It was on impulse.

"I-I d-don't know..." Why was I stuttering so bad? Fear? That would be understandable.

Neji reached out for me, trying to grab my arm. I shrieked, pulling away and accidentally slamming my head against the wall, then everything went black.

**Yay! Another Chapter! **

**I lost my word subscription there for a while, we can't get it back, but I found this. So I can start writing again. Sorry for the wait.**

**Review please! **

**~Kuro-Kan-and-Shika**


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up again, I had a splitting headache, even the pressure of my head resting on the pillow made it worse. On top of the misery my head caused me, I was nauseated. Slowly I propped myself up on one elbow, before being forced to my feet to rush to the bathroom. After I finished, wiping away the extra vomit with the back of my hand, I went to the sink to clean myself up.

I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. Translucent, gray-blue eyes had replaced my usual lilac eyes. These eyes were the ones I had been named for.

"_Kori? Ice? Why?" Konan asked._

"_It's in her eyes."_

It's true my eyes _did_ look like an ice blue, but they seemed to have dulled. I stumbled back to my room, leaning in the doorway. "N-Neji!" I called.

"I'm right here." Neji replied from his seat across the room. I jumped at the closeness of his voice. "What..happened?" I asked.

"I think the Akatsuki...drugged you...maybe your detoxing." Neji said, almost unsure.

Neji never doubted himself, or said something In such a way. This scared me.

I said nothing and collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. I could almost hear Shikamaru.

"_Sick...Again?" Shikamaru asked, laughing._

"_Ugh...Shut _Cough_ up, Shika." I groaned, cringing at the cough that split my sentence. I tried to get to my feet, hopefully to get some tea from the kitchen, but Shikamaru easily pushed me back down. "What do you want? I'll get it." _

"_Tea." I answered in my raspy voice, coughing._

"_Okay..." He leaned down and kissed me cheek, and left before I could quite register what he'd done._

The memory brought tears to my eyes, I curled up in a tight ball. I heard Neji stand and go to my bedside, I was surprised when he pulled the covers over my trembling body. "Just rest." He said gently.

Ever since when did Neji act like this? I ignored it for now, and fell asleep.

I don't know how long it was before I woke up again, my sleep was full of both pleasant dreams and terrifying nightmares. Neji was sitting beside me, like he was when I had fallen asleep, so surely it wasn't that long.

"What time is it?" I slurred.

"Eleven." He answered.

"In the morning?" I didn't quite realize how stupid of a question was since broad daylight streamed through the window. I couldn't figure out why Neji laughed.

"Yes." Neji answered, he stood and left me alone in the room. My headache was now a dull throb, and my stomach seemed content...for now...

"Kori-San! How do you feel?" I looked over to see Hinata standing in the doorway.

"Oh...Hinata! I'm doing better..." I answered. She gave me some medicine. "I made Neji keep you out of training for a bit."

"Thank you so much." I said, half sarcastically and laughed. Which only made my present headache worse.

Neji came back with some tea, which I was _extremely _thankful for.

The next couple of days went something like that. By next week I was back in training. But I was still left with the question of why had my eyes changed again? Why did it bother me so bad?

Also, in the last couple of days something else miraculous happened, it has nearly flipped my world upside down.

_I walked down the street, it was slowly becoming night, people started vaccating the streets. I walked infront of a alley way when someone grabbed my arm, violently pulling me into an alleyway. I gasped and nearly screamed until I saw the man's purple eyes._

"_H...Hidan?" I whispered. _

_He smiled, as if he was happy I even recognized him. "What are you doing here?" I hissed. He didn't answer, instead, he kissed me. I didn't move, I didn't kiss back, or pull away. I was in shock. _

_He pulled away staring down at me, foot steps were heard. "I have to go...I'll see you another day..." and before I knew it, he was gone._

Had I forgotten something...? Something that had happened before between the two of us. I couldn't figure out why he had done such a thing. I would have to ask if I ever saw him again. That was the conclusion I came to.

I had no idea how close that would be.

A few days later, I found myself waiting alone in the dark alleyway. The cold was biting into my skin, making me shake. But that wasn't the only thing making me shake. I was nervous about seeing Hidan again, I anticipated it, I looked forward to it in a way...but then I didn't. If that was possible.

"Hurry up Hidan.." I said irritatedly.

As if on que he jumped down in front of me, making it look as if he had just dropped from the sky and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Ah, Kori...your back." Hidan said, he seemed pleased.

"Why are you here? Why do you keep coming back?" I spat questions at him.

"I think you can figure it out..." He said.

My eyes widened. I was **So** slow! "I don't think so." I said, in the same way Naruto made fun of me for. "I promised myself I would **destroy** you, and the Akatsuki. I'm not about to go falling in love with one of you!" He had already cornered me as I talked, I tried to slip past him and make a run for it, but he grabbed my wrist. Hidan knew that may have been one of the reasons...well, He knew it was one of them. But the other was to try and bring her back.

"Hidan, please!" I cried loud enough to be heard by others. "I'm not coming back!" I said. At this he gave me a cold glare and dropped my wrist. I took my chance and ran, leaving him far behind. I ran for the safety of the house.

"Kori? What's the matter?" Neji asked as I ran into the house, Tenten scowled upon seeing me.

"Don't pay attention to her." Tenten said. She leaned in to kiss him, but Neji lightly pushed her off. "Kori..." He started. But I dashed off to my room before he could say anymore.

Neji started to stand, but Tenten pulled him back down."I'm sure she's fine...She overacts to everything."

Her words upset me more, but what Neji did next shocked me.

"Why don't you just leave? I'm tired of listening to you, I've got worse things to deal with." He said.

I heard her stand, and storm out of the house. I smiled at this. I heard Neji come to stand at my door. I listened, silent.

"What's troubling you?" He finally said into the door.

"They want me back!" I said.

Neji opened the door, giving me a blank stare. "Kori," He started. "Do you want to go back?"

You see, why I was so shocked was because usually Neji kept to himself. He rarely asked my opinion on much, he didn't really share his. Even less did he bother with the Akatsuki. He wasn't the kind of guy to comfort either. He was...well...mysterious.

It didn't bother me the least bit either. In fact I was extremely glad to be fourtunate enough to live with him, and he be my trainer. Than...some others...

Then there were disadvantages, like dealing with Tenten but...we won't go there.

Anyways, back the story.

"No, of course not!" I said.

"Who do you consider your true family?" Neji asked, keeping the blank stare.

"You, Hinata...and..." I stopped. "Oh..." My eyes widened.

Neji smiled then.

Deidara, Itachi...Hidan. They were my true family as well. Hidan wouldn't have cared enough to chase me down like that if I wasn't "Family."

But I wasn't ready to just let Shikamaru's death go.

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you like.**

**Reveiw please**

**Kuro-Kan and Shika**


	18. Chapter 18

"Kori, I know exactly how hard it is to forget that." Neji said. He didn't look at me, he kept his eyes down. "But it's the past, we have to go forget."

I was silent. I knew some of Neji's own past, but I was to wrapped up to really care. Now I realize how selfish I've been.

"I'm sorry Neji..." I said, looking down.

From that day I told myself I would forget Shikamaru's death, I would do my best. But it wasn't easy.

But I told myself that I hadn't quite promised to stop being mad at the Akatsuki. I thought it would be hard to push into the back of my mind, but I was proven wrong.

"Neji!" I called from the kitchen, It was getting late and the overachiever, who is usually up hours before I am, isn't up.

I took my coffee and walked upstairs, and made my way to his room. "Neji~ Time to get up!" I said in a musical tone.

No reply.

I sighed and pushed the door open. "Come on, seriously."

His back faced me, so I couldn't see his face. I went to him and put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. It didn't take me long to realize he was running a high fever. "Oh...I didn't know that Robots got sick." I muttered. I didn't want to wake him. I went downstairs, calling Hinata over. Really, I was hopeless when someone got sick, ironically, I get sick pretty often, you'd think I'd no how to take care of it. But nope!

"What's the matter?" Hinata said as soon as she arrived. "Neji is sick..." I said, she nodded and went upstairs. I stayed downstairs and out of the way. It was only a couple of hours later that I heard a sharp cry, and it wasn't Hinata's. I stopped, listening for a second, it wasn't unlike me to hear things.

I heard nothing more, I shrugged it off sipping at my coffee. When Hinata came downstairs later, I immediately turned to her. "Is he okay?" I asked.

Hinata gave me a reassuring smile. "He's fine, just needs rest that's all. He pushes himself to far. But Kori, are you okay taking care of him?" I laughed, Hinata knew me to well.

"Yeah, you should probably come by often though." She nodded and left.

The next couple of days, Neji only got worse. I sat with him everyday, watching him. I was thankful when Tenten or Hinata came over and took my place. So that I didn't have to watch him in such agony. I had to get out of there, I pulled on a jacket hoping to somewhat protect my body against the cold, and ventured out onto the street.

Not many people were out, which I was thankful for. I had to be back soon probably to take Tenten's place.

Tenten made me sick, I knew exactly what she did behind Neji's back. I was glad when he finally broke up with her, which of course he didn't break up with her because she cheated. Tenten was crafty enough to hide it from him, but because of how she treated me. She hung around because there was nothing Neji could do about it. Not in that Condition.

"Kori!" I cringed at Lee's voice cutting through the beautiful, beautiful silence. He ran up to me. "How is Neji doing?"

I shook my head. "Worse."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry Kori..." He said apologetically.

I'm like Neji when it comes to Lee, I can't stand being around him for more than five seconds. "I'd better get going, see you later." I took off down the street, thankfully putting distance between us.

I decided to go back to that gloomy house, I mad my way up to Neji's room. "I've got him, you can go." I told Tenten.

She left without a word. I sat next to him.

Neji shivered as if he were cold, but I was sure he was no where near. His face was paler than normal, nearly a ghostly white. I didn't dare touch him, afraid I would hurt him. Truthfully, It hurt me to see him so sick, and in so much pain.  
"Kori...?" I almost looked back to see if someone was at the door, the voice was so weak and so different. But it was Neji.

"Huh?" I strained to hear him.

"What are you doing here?" He glanced over at the fresh cup of coffee sitting next to me. "You shouldn't be drinking that crap."

Neji **hated **Coffee.

"I'm watching you." I didn't bother about the coffee with him. I'd learned a long time ago that Neji just could not understand the awesomeness that is coffee.

"You should be training, I'm fine." Neji said.

"Obviously not." I argued. He started to sit up, I put my hand on his shoulder to push him down, but I jumped and pulled away at the agonized cry he made.

He sat up now, and then doubled over holding his shoulder.

I watched horrified, scared to death at what I'd done. Suddenly I understood the cry I heard the first day.

I almost reached out to help him, but he slapped my hand away. "Don't touch me." He hissed. Slowly he laid back down, looking away from me. I'm sure he wanted me to leave, but I had to stay. It drank my coffee, and read a book. The silence was nice.

I waited and waited for Hinata to show, but she never did. Neither did Tenten. The longer I waited, the more I got worried. It's not like I had any trouble, all Neji did was sleep.

Might they know something I don't?

More days passed, Neji got worse. I didn't dare go near him, I was afraid I would hurt him again. I spent most of my time out of the house, just anywhere but there. Half of it sparring. The other half sitting around, drinking coffee.

I tried my hardest to stay away from the others who hung around the house. Some family was there, and that was the last thing I wanted to deal with.

I sat outside, with my back against the wall, watching the snow fall to the ground. Yet again, few people were out. The snow and cold had chased them into there warm houses. I watched as the few left scurried that way. But there I sat, letting the snow fall onto me.

"Wow! No Coffee, or even that book you read all the time. You must be really depressed."

"Ack! Naruto!" I jumped at his loud voice, he sat down next to me on the cold ground. "What are you doing out here? You'll get sick, like the Robot." Naruto said.

I cringed, I didn't even smile. "I'm not going back there." I answered.

"I don't blame you..." Naruto said sadly. "I saw him yesterday, he's pretty sick, huh?"

I simply nodded. "And some family is around, and I really don't want to hang around." I said flatly.

I felt Naruto's stare, I looked up at the gray sky. "What happened to your eyes?"

"I dunno, they changed." I said, shrugging.

"Hm, well, I like them." Naruto said.

At this I smiled, Naruto would always something to make me smile.

"Thanks?"

"So, you're not Hyuga?" He asked.

...and then he would kill it.

My smile faded. "I don't know, I don't even know who my parents are. All I know is my name."

Naruto sighed and sat back against the wall. "I used to be that way to...but I guess you've got to keep going. You can't let that bother you. Your still a living person, Parents or not. It shouldn't stop you."

I frowned a little. "Who do you consider real family?" I asked.

Naruto stayed silent a bit. "It's up to you Kori, It's the Akatsuki who raised you, who taught you half the stuff you know now. Right?"

"Yeah, But Neji taught me the other half, I'm possibly related to him, and I live with him." I said flatly. Naruto laughed. "Then do you consider Neji your real family?"

"Yes and No...but it was the Akatsuki who raised me!" I groaned, slamming my head against the wall behind me.

"Why can't they _both_ be family?" Naruto asked.

"Because Deidara killed Shikamaru."

"I thought you said you would forget that?"

"You're not helping me here." I stood. "I'd better get going, I've got somewhere to be."

"Okay..." Naruto stayed where he was. "Talk to you later." He watched me walk off.

As I walked, Naruto's words rung in my head. Why can't they both be family? One death stood in the way.

To me, the situation from that angle was like, running away and then being adopted. Did a Child who'd run away, and been taken in by another miss their past family? Well that depends...What was her past family like? What was her present family like? Why did she run away? My past family was kind to me, they raised me right. My present family was very kind as well. My current family didn't just consist of Neji, it consisted of Hinata and my close friends who helped me from time to time. I had run away for the "benefit" of my past family. I was to come back after I finished training. But then came in morals. They'd killed someone. They'd helped in the destruction of villages. Was that right? What kind of family was that? Was I right to stay in Konohagakure? But then they raised me. The definition of family however was different to different people. I couldn't figure out my definition, and I'm afraid it would be awhile before I did.


	19. Chapter 19

I poured my cold coffee down the sink, and prepared to leave. I didn't want to discuss death. The subject did seem more prominent as Neji got worse. He seemed to be beyond the point of getting better. In all truth, I've given up completely on Neji ever getting better. All he does now is sleep, he can't hold food down, so he's practically skin and bones. It's painful to see.

I've spent more time with Naruto then I normally ever would. I talk to him at least everyday.

"How's everything going?" He would ask me.

Usually I would just tell him everything, but today I just sat down next to him without a word, trembling.

He watched me. "Kori?"

"He's much worse, of course he is." I said finally. "He's not going to get any better."

"He will to." Naruto said. "This is Neji were talking about here."

"Well, it sure doesn't seem like it." I replied and sat against the wall. I was far past really caring about this situation. That was my strange way of dealing with things. Just stop caring.

"I bet he will!" Naruto said. "I'll make a bet with you!"

I looked at him surprised. "How much?"

"100 Ryo!"

I agreed, even though it angered me a little that he wanted to bet over whether Neji would live or die. But I felt I was sure to win 100 ryo.

Because of this bet, I payed more attention to Neji's condition than I had since the morning this started. Watching him was just as painful as it had always been, in fact, I found it was worse. I told no one of the bet, because I was sure they might find it just as disrespectful as I do.

I found myself alone in the room, sitting by the bedside. I listened to his rapid, shallow breath. He sounded like he was in panic, he would pause for a couple of moments and stop breathing all together. This scared me at first, but now I've become completely used to it. No one was aloud to touch him, as not to cause him farther pain. "Kori?" I turned to see Hanabi staring at me. "Someone is here to see you."

I nodded. "Thank you, Hanabi." I walked past her, downstairs.

"He wanted to wait outside." I nodded, ignoring the stares from the other visitors, and went outside.

I stopped, eyes wide. "K-Kankuro...?"

Kankuro smiled. "Hey Kori. How are things?" He asked.

I smiled, but then it quickly faded, and I groaned, looking at him with the one eye that wasn't covered by the hand across my face. "Life sucks."

"Or so I heard." He answered, frowning. "Neji isn't getting any better?"

I shook my head. "Nope..." I sighed and took my hand from my face.

"Maybe this might help...?" Kankuro grinned as he held up a bottle of medicine.

My eyes widened. "What?" I cried, and grabbed it from him.

"I don't know for sure, we'll just have to try. But remember Kori, I can make antidotes to poison, not diseases." Kankuro said uneasily.

I heard him, but it came in one ear and went out the other. I rushed upstairs to give him the medicine.

Days passed after that, and it still did no good, despite Kankuro's warning, I was still extremely disappointed. "I told you." Kankuro said to me. "I'm really sorry."

I shoved him off, not wanting to listen to him. I felt mad at him, as if he had lied to me. Although in the back of my mind, I knew he had warned me of it not working.

Eventually Kankuro left, and everything went back to normal. Neji dying, spending everyday talking to Naruto and sparring, and sitting around drinking coffee. It seemed to have no end, but I was wrong.

I sat alone in the living room, reading a book when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned, staying where was I at for a minute. I was glad half the family and visitors were gone and I had the house practically to myself. Another knock, more urgent. I set my book and coffee down and went to open the door. I found myself looking up at Tsunade. "Tsunade-Sama!" I said. She didn't even smile. "I'm here to see Neji." She said. I let her in without a word and led her upstairs. "Here."

I left the room and went downstairs to wait, I hoped she could cure him. It was a while before she came back downstairs, she gave me a small smile. "A couple of days, he'll be back to normal."

I stood. "Thank you so much, Tsunade-Sama." To tell the truth, I'd become much more respectful of her than I used to be. When she left, I went upstairs to see him, and let me tell you. It looked a lot less like I was going to get a 100 ryo.


	20. Chapter 20

"Fine." I placed a 100 ryo in Naruto's hand while Neji stared in disbelief.

"You bet on where I would live or die..." He said.

"Naruto started it!" I yelled childishly, pointing at him.

"She wouldn't have paid any attention if I hadn't!" Naruto argued, putting the money in his pocket.

Neji gave us a slightly annoyed look. He knew how I dealt with that situation. He knew I probably stopped caring, trying to numb the pain.

"Sorry Nedge." I said, using his oh-so-hated nickname. He glared at me a bit. "Hey." He said, then to my surprise he smiled and laughed, Even though his laugh sounded more like a cough. Naruto seemed to be confused by this and gave him a funny look.

Suddenly, Neji's smile faded and his laughs came to a stop. "Naruto..." He began. "I need to talk to Kori."

Naruto frowned and stepped out of the room, even though I was sure he stood outside the door listening.

"You need to go see Hiashi." He said after moments of silence. "He's called for you. I can't tell you what's going to happen, or where you'll go. You may find out about your family."

I nodded, I suddenly felt extremely nervous. Neji had told me about the houses and such, he'd told me about the seal. I knew I couldn't receive the seal because, well, there wasn't another main house member turning three. Or so I thought.

I can't tell you what went on exactly then, but I can tell you I came home with a seal myself, and Neji hated it. To tell you the truth, I'd never seen him so mad. But he was forced to deal. Also, I still didn't know who my family was. They never told me. Even though I had an idea now...

My eyes had changed back to that of a Hyuga, and was told they would stay.

I kind of avoided everyone after that, I stayed inside the house with the exception of Training and practice. My Coffee addiction got worse, no matter what Neji tried to do to stop it. He can't tear me away from my precious coffee!

We kept the seal a secret, I hid it from everyone. I wore my head band all the time unless it was just me and Neji in the house, and we were sure not to have visitors.

"Why do you always wear your headband?" Naruto asked me one day.

I used my oh-so-wonderful lying skills and shrugged. "I don't know...I like it."

The stupid naive Naruto believed it, thankfully.

One day, Naruto and Hinata were over it was late in the evening, we sat in the living room talking. Neji had gone upstairs.

Naruto – seeming to have forgotten he'd asked me before – asked me why I wore my headband all the time, but this time he reached up to pull it off, I could barely slap his hand away and he managed to pull it off far enough to see a little of the seal.

Hinata who sat across from me gasped. "K-Kori! When did you get that?"

"A couple weeks ago. No one tells Neji you saw." I said firmly, tying my headband back on just as Neji came downstairs.

"Neji!" I called in a slightly whiny voice.

"What?" He called back, annoyed.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Eating."

"What?"

"Food."

He came into the living room finishing off what he was eating. "Come here!" I said, getting an idea. I said that until he stood over me, I grabbed his sleeve, making him sit in front of me and started to braid his hair. "Hey!" He protested. Eventually, he gave in.

Hinata and Naruto laughed. "You're the only guy who would tolerate that." Naruto said.

"I kind of have to." Neji mumbled. "Ow!" He cried as I yanked his hair back. "Don't do that."

Eventually Hinata and Naruto left, I went upstairs to my room, and crawled into bed. Yet again, my old friend loneliness visited me.

When I still lived with the Akatsuki, I would be up until three, four, five in the morning. Computer, video games, stuff like that. I was the kind of person to fall asleep at six in the morning and wake up at two in the after noon to start the whole process over again. But when I tried that with Neji, I found out quickly that he did not like that. Getting back to normal was hell, I remember being pretty sick for a while, and on top of that Neji was ten times more strict. But life was much more simpler back then...

I would give anything to go back to that time.

That night I had a dream, it was a dream that I was packed into a small shelter, holding a small baby close to me. I didn't see my husband anywhere. I grew scared as I heard the footsteps of my attackers coming towards the door.

I shot up, drenched in sweat. My heart felt ready to crawl into my throat.

I knew exactly who the baby I held was, and as confusing as it sounded.

It was me.

**Confusing! xD This is the 20th chapter...wow. I'm suprised that the story has come this far really!**

**Reveiw please!**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika **


	21. Chapter 21

"Neji, please!" I begged, throwing my hands out onto the table in front of me.

"Quit begging like a child." Neji replied. "and no, that was just a dream."

"Do you know where Deidra found me?" I asked. "A abandoned shelter, just like that one."

"It's a figure of your imagination, a _dream_ Kori." Neji said.

"Neji..." I began again. "You know how likely it is your my brother, we may find _your _mother there to."

I really did not want to use that against him, I regretted it even more when I saw his face. His family altogether was a touchy subject, I never brought it up.

"I don't want to find her dead, Kori." Neji finally said after a long silence.

I knew he still considered that his mother was alive, he would completely deny any situation that would prove otherwise. Including this one.

"So what...You're afraid?" I sad after a long silence.

_Kori! _I groaned inwardly _Shut up! _

Neji didn't look at me, he wouldn't lie but he wouldn't admit it either.

In other words, he really was afraid.

To my surprise, a grin came onto my face. "So...you are human! You sense fear!" I said, Maybe I was just trying to change the subject, or make up for what I'd just said. But whichever, it seemed to work. Neji's angry expression softened.

He didn't really smile, but he didn't seem so angry. Relief flooded me.

"I'll think about it..." With that he walked out the front door.

I didn't see him at all the next couple of days, I had a feeling I had upset him too badly. I hate to say it, but I slacked off the last couple of days, I can't say it was because or worry or illness.

Maybe, even thought I was unaware, maybe I just wanted to make his life worse than it always was.

At this though, I felt horrible and immediately went to train.

Another couple of days, still gone. I saw Hinata walking down the street and I immediately ran over to her. "Hinata-San! Where is Neji?"

Hinata gave me a funny look. "He left a couple of days ago, didn't he?"

My eyes widened. "He didn't tell me he was leaving!" I cried.

Hinata stared. "He didn't...?"

"No...Do you have any idea where he went?" I asked her.

"No, he wouldn't tell me." She answered uneasily.

"Well...There's no reason to go chasing after him now anyways." I said after a few moments. "Thanks Hinata-San..."

I went home after that, upset and angry with the situation. Why wouldn't he tell me, or Hinata?

I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

That night I was awoken by a loud crash, I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I thought it was Neji, but I had to remind myself he wasn't here. I rushed out of bed and downstairs.

The door was ajar and a man stood there. I only saw a silhouette since there was no light to show me his true appearance. "Kori?" He said.

I realized who it was and let my arms drop. "What are you doing here? Especially at this time?" I said, annoyed. The lights I turned on illuminated the room, revealing Kankuro standing in the door way, he carried someone on his back. Their arms were slung over his shoulders, both hands and arms seemed to be broken and cut up, covered in black to yellow bruises. I didn't even recognize the person.

"Who is that?" I asked uneasily.

Kankuro gave me a funny look. "What do you mean 'who is that'? It's Neji."  
I gasped. "Oh my god!" Then I noticed that he was clutching something in his right hand. It seemed to be a necklace, all I could see was the broken chain hanging down from his hand. It appeared to have been ripped off of someones neck I went to him and pried it from his hand. As soon as I realized what it was I froze, staring down at it in my hand.

On the end of that chain was a symbol, a circle with an upside down triangle. It was the symbol of Jashin.

Now I knew exactly where he'd been.

"Take him upstairs..." I told Kankuro, he left me standing alone in the room.

A cold blast of air from the open door brought me out of my trance-like state and I stuffed the necklace in my pocket.

I didn't want to wake Hinata, well...I didn't want to wake anybody. So I decided to take care of him myself, with Kankuro's help of course.

"Where did you find him?" I asked.

"I'm sure it was near an Akatsuki hide out..." Kankuro said, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Oh..." I shut my mouth and stayed quiet after that.

Neji didn't wake up for a while, as long as two days. All his injuries indicated torture, I recognized it. I used to live with these people. It would be sickening (not to mention cruel) of me to describe his injuries. Well, I didn't want Neji to wake up, He would be in a lot of pain.

"Is he up?" Kankuro asked.

"No..." I sighed and stood. "Why are you still here?" I asked, half joking.

"Because your absolutely hopeless when it comes to taking care of people, who else will save poor Neji's life?" Kankuro grinned.

I was trying hard not to laugh, my face must have been caught somewhere between amused and annoyed.

I knew why he stayed there though, nothing had changed since I first met him. He still loved me.

I thought about it every once and a while, I mean, I didn't have to...deny it now. I wasn't going back.

I decided against saying anything, and went on with my day, like normal. It wasn't until late tha tnight that Neji finally woke up. I was completely right, that he was in a lot of pain.

"Neji?" I said gently.

He gave me no reply, only turning his head slightly. Kankuro watched from the doorway.

"How do you feel?"

"Hurts..." Was his reply, I frowned.

"Sorry, Nedge. I can't do anything more about it." I apologized.

After that he stopped moving and speaking all together, lying there awake and in pain.

"Kankuro...Can you watch him?" I asked, pretending to be tired.

"Yeah, I guess." He acme and took my place as I headed for the door; I think both of us knew exactly why I wanted to leave. I felt guilty...I felt like it was my fault. It was painful to watch, really. I retreated to my room after getting myself a cup of coffee and read.

The book was quite interesting really; I could line myself up with the character. Her name was Chiyo; she'd grown up in a small fishing village called Yoroido and had been sold off to an okiya in Kyoto. I felt as if I could relate myself to her. Having grown up in..well, not even a town, sometimes I felt as if I had been sold off. Eventually, by the end of the book...She was magnificent!

That's what I wished to be...but I felt as if I might as well give up now.

I closed the book (Which was a very hard thing to do) and dropped it next to my bed, laid down and fell asleep.

I was awoken the next morning by small cries; I was sure coming from Neji's room. Slowly I got up, trying to wake up the rest of my body and stumbled to the room. Indeed, it was Neji. Hinata was tehre, treating his wounds. "Why did you let Kori do this on her own?" I heard her ask a very sleepy Kankuro.

"I don't know...She seemed to know what she was doing." He lied.

"She will never know what she's doing when it comes to medicine." She warned. "Next time, come get me!"

I put my hands in my pocket and started to walk back to my room, and then I felt the necklace against my hand. I pulled it out and set it on my desk.

I stared at it a long time upon seeing it. I realized how how much I missed Hidan. I really did, no matter how I looked at it. I sighed and turned away. I went back to where Kankuro and Hinata were.

"Ohayo, Kori!" Kankuro said with fake enthusiasm.

"Morning..." I walked to Neji's side. "How is he?" He was currently asleep.

"Doing better." Kankuro answered.

I stared down at him and frowned. "Why does he always get hurt...? Especially now...?"

Kankuro sat forward, letting his feet he had propped up fall to the ground. "I knew you didn't understand..."

I gave him a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"What happens when Neji dies? What are you going to do, Where will you go?" Kankuro asked, giving me a nearly angry looking stare.

"I guess...I might...stay. I don't know." Those three simple questions stumped me.

"Your training is nearly finished, and if Neji is gone...no mater how you look at it, your more than likely going back to the Akatsuki, and if they can't convince you, can't force you, then I see a war."

I stared at him in horror, realizing exactly why Neji had been Victim to those things.

He dies, I'm forced back to the Akatsuki. In other words, a human barrier, a wall. Then there was the last attempt Kankuro thought they would make.

"W-War? Over this?" I cried suddenly.

Kankuro nodded. "For sure." Then he stood and left, leaving me alone to think about Kankuro's last words.

I waited until Neji got better to interrogate him. It took a bit. Finally he was able...

"Where did you go?" I asked Neji.

"I went to the shelter, you described." Neji admitted, he then paused I had a feeling I should be thankful I didn't go. "And...I found the Akatsuki."

"I think I know what happened..." I wasn't going to make him talk anymore about his encounter with the Akatsuki. But there was one more thing.

"Did you find anything at the...Shelter?" I asked.

"Skeletons..." Was his reply.

"Oh..."

Days passed, Neji got better. I said my goodbyes to Kankuro. Days later, back to training.

I waited and waited for what Kankuro was going to happen, to happen. Everyday it looked less and less likely.

"Neji, do you think there will be a war?" I asked him one day.

In turn he shrugged. "Maybe...I'm we'd fight for you." He gave me a rare smile.

"I don't want anyone to fight over me...that's slightly creepy." I said.

Neji laughed. "Yeah...but maybe...it won't happen."

"We can only hope." I said.

Come to find out we were very...very wrong.

~.~.~.~

I sat in front of Tsunade, she gave me a very angry look. "Kori..." She began. "As you're aware, I believe the Akatsuki are still after you?"

I nodded. "Yes..."

"If you aren't to return to the Akatsuki, I'm afraid of the war we've been waiting for will begin. It's the last thing anyone needs." Tsunade looked at me, she was asking me a silent question.

Will you return to the Akatsuki?

"Ts-Tsunade-Sama..." I began.

"I know Kori, but you have to let all those things go." Tsunade told me.

After a long moment of silence, I stood.

I knew exactly what I would do.

**The end is near, I smell it. By the way, can anyone guess what book I was referring to? It's a real book. A good one at that. **

**Reveiw please^^**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika**


	22. Final Chapter

Neji stumbled across Kori's body early the morning after her meeting with Tsunade.

She lay face down on the floor, blood pooled around her. Her right hand had the necklace Neji had stolen from Hidan wrapped around her fingers. It laid upon a small picture with a crack in the glass. It was a picture of the Akatsuki.

On the desk near her lay a small piece of paper. On it read:

I did this to prevent a war, and to save the life of my brother. If I'm no longer around, then what is there to fight over?

And that was it.

Neji let the paper fall to his feet, hitting the ground soundlessly.

Kori had always known the truth, he _was_ her brother.

Yet again, before his very eyes death had taken his family. They had been made sacrifices.

Slowly, he came to sit next to her body, cradling her head in his lap.

This was the sad fate of the child of the Akatsuki.

**The end guys! Finally finished :D I might add a few more chapters, but the story is officially complete. I hope you guys liked it, and thanks for reading it all the way through. (I'm about to start crying right now...) **

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika **


	23. Epilogue

"K-Kankuro..." Temari called weakly, holding the letter in her trembling hands. Gaara stared down at the letter with a surprisingly sad look.

"What? I'm busy!" Kankuro called back angrily.

"I'm sure this is more important." Temari replied. "It's Kori."

At this Kankuro, stopped what he was doing, making his way to his siblings. He tore the letter from Temari and started to read it, his eyes becoming sad. He said nothing, handing the paper back to Temari and going back to his room.

After a few minutes, he came back fully dressed and ready to leave. "I'm going over there..." He said.

"I will to." Temari said, folding the letter and putting it in her pocket. Gaara only nodded.

It was only a matter of hours before they had arrived in Konohagakure. They took no time going to find Neji.

When he answered the door, he stared at them blankly before saying. "She's really gone, Kankuro."

"I know that." He scowled. "What's happening?" He asked. "What did they do with the body?"

"The funeral is tomorrow." He let them in, closing the door behind him. The poor guy looked sick, his usually neat hair a mess, not even tied back like usual. He looked as if he hadn't slept.

Hinata sat in the living room, she to looked very depressed, she looked up at the three and smiled weakly and stood. "I'm very sorry..." She said to Kankuro mainly. Temari and Gaara didn't know her as well as Kankuro did.

Neither did they love her.

"I suppose she's with Shikamaru now..." Kankuro said, speaking for the first time since he'd read the letter.

Hinata nodded, surprised at his words. "Are you going to stay for the funeral?"

Kankuro nodded, without the consent of his siblings. "I will, at least."

"Do the Akatsuki know...?" Temari asked.

"They should...by now."

~.~.~

"There's no way. She can't be..." Deidara stuttered eyes wide. His hands shook. "They have to be fucking lying." Hidan snarled. "There's no way in hell she would have killed herself!"

"What if they killed her?" Kisame suggested.

"They wouldn't." Itachi argued. "They might have wanted to force her to come back to prevent a war." "Could that be why...?" Tobi asked.

Deidara stared in disbelief, he felt he had killed her, he had forced her into this.

Maybe if he hadn't of killed Shikamaru...

...they wouldn't be in this situation right now...

Deidara set the paper down and went off to his room, pulling his hair down and putting on some normal clothes rather than his cloak. "I'm going to find out." He said, heading for the door.

"Deidara!" Half of them called suddenly. "We can't just stroll over there!" Sasori said angrily.

"Konan did...once." Deidara grinned and left.

By the time Deidara arrived, the funeral had just ended. He saw Neji standing alone at a grave, which he assumed was Kori's. He walked up besides him, hiding his face for the most part, looking down at the grave. "So...she's really gone." He started.

Neji glanced over, it only took him seconds to realize who it was. "Yes..." He found it strange he didn't feel hate towards Deidara. Maybe because he knew, Kori would have wanted him not to be angry towards the Akatsuki, and make the same mistake she did.

A small smile came onto Deidara's lips, then he spoke softly. "I wish she knew what a big impact she's made..." He started.

Neji nodded in agreement. "Maybe she does." He to smiled.

Kori may not have realized that, indeed, she had become someone magnificent. She had become someone great. She made such a huge impact, on both their hearts...on a lot of people's hearts...

That with her death, she would save hundreds, maybe even thousands. She had prevented a war.

"I hope you honor her." Neji said. "I know she will be honored here, even after death."

Deidara nodded. "Yes, most definitely."

Both would make sure she would be remembered, both Kori and their father, Hizashi. They may have been in a little different situations, but they both sacrificed themselves.

Neji left Deidara alone at the grave, going home. Deidara stayed there, still smiling a little. Having seen what Kori went through, he wasn't quite sure he could handle still being with the Akatsuki himself, but he couldn't quite just leave. It didn't work that way.

He stayed at the grave for a while, looking at the array of flowers left from the funeral, they were quite beautiful, worthy to be at her grave, he would say. He wasn't sure he would be able to return to the grave, since he was Akatsuki.

In the distance, stood Kankuro, Neji and Naruto. "What is he doing here?" Kankuro snarled. They all knew how much Kankuro _hated _Deidara. He started to go for him but Neji stopped him, his voice at a whisper. "Let him stay..."

"Why should we just let him stay?" Kankuro asked angrily.

Naruto watched Deidara a little before turning to Kankuro to give him an answer. "Be respectful, this _was_ his daughter."

"I don't believe he has any intention of doing any harm." Neji followed.

Kankuro finally stopped, and watched Deidara. He watched him make a small clay bird. It was beautiful for something so little. He watched him set it among the flowers, smiling a little. Finally he stood, heading they're direction.

He must've seen them because he smiled and nodded to them. "Thank you." He said, before leaving.

They couldn't help but wonder if he had changed some because of Kori's death. They considered so far as to, the Akatsuki might lose a member.

It was weeks later something amazing happened, an truce, or maybe a alliance between the two. Akatsuki, and Konohagakure. Everyone was in disbelief, and truthfully...no one believed it would last. Everyone knew that it was because of Kori's death, and if it was that one death. That one, small change that could turn the hearts of someone like the Akatsuki, she was truly one to be remembered. For she had brought two people of the opposite world together.

...and that was something amazing.

**Okay, I suppose that was an epilogue. Please nobody hate me xD**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika**


End file.
